Little confession Tsuna x adult Reborn
by DevilishJasper
Summary: Sometimes...Even little confessions make huge difference. Why does Reborn want that, everyone go to a camping and he can stay home to tutor Tsuna? ( warning. YAOI. No lemon. I LOOVE FLUFFY! xD )


As this is my very first time to write a fanfic.. and definently yaoi one.. Please be very kind to me. I might have some mistakes too in spelling, but knowing me.. Yeah...This is gonna be cute fluffy stuff :D because im bit bad in writing sex scenes... :D  
anyways.. Here we go! :D  
-

It was usual morning like usually.. Birds, trees, soft wind blowing from window, warm sunshine...Everything was peaceful. Well..Almost everything.

" Tsuu-kun!" sounded familiar voice from downstairs. Young 15 year old boy opened one eye, looked lazily out from the window and turned around. He knew perfectly, its sunday and no need to go to school and no need to deal with bullies and bad grades. Boy let out small smile only thinking about it and turned other side. " aahh..more sleep" muttered brunette and hugged pillow.

Again sounded that voice and someones footsteps came up from stair. Door went open and Tsunas mom came in, after her I-pin and Lambo, who were obviously fighting over a lollipop. " No, its mine!" yelled Lambo and jumped on Tsunas bed with lollipop and making faces to I-pin.

" Na,na lets be nice now." calmed or atleast tryed to do it Tsunas mom. She took from pocket one lollipop and gave it to I-pin, who now smiled and ran out from room, Lambo after her.

All that yelling had woken Tsuna and now he sat up in his bed, wearing only shorts and shirt with long sleeves. " Today isnt school.." rubbed still sleepy boy eyes and looked a bit confused. " Why did you had to wake me up.." Brunette yawned.

" Reborn asked me to wake you up, before we go." Smiled Nana and pulled curtains away, letting in even more sunshine.

" Go where? " asked boy and stretched as he got up from bed. He really wasnt morning person.

Tsunas mom looked a bit suprised. " So Reborn didnt tell you anything? "

Tsuna sighted. His hyper intuition said to him, that this is slowly taking bad turns. " No. He didnt. " said Tsuna carefully and looked out from window. Into the sunlight.

" Well.. Reborn said, that everyone are going camping for next two-three days. Im so excited already!" smiled Nana and seemed dreamy. " I will take alot of photos and show you them."

" You mean im not coming along?" On one side, he was happy, that he hadnt go camping, because of many threats and his clumsiness, what Reborn seemed to remind oh so often. But other side...If that baby did something like this, this always meant some plan. And not benefitting for poor Tsuna.

Tsuna suddenly felt familiar hit against head and fell back on bed, whining. " Ow reborn! Why you had to do it this time!" rubbed boy his forehead. Nana only chuckled and walked out happily from room, thinking how many batteries she will need for camera.

" Dame-Tsuna! You are gonna stay here, because i need to train you." Reborns voice sounded mysterious and bit teasing. As Tsuna looked at him, he couldnt read anything out from babys mind. Pair of black eyes were looking at him with " nothing to say" look.

" But.. We trained yesterday..." Boy still remembered and felt his bruises from yesterday, when Reborn made him climb huge rock without dying will. Only thinking about it made Tsuna want to run far away from baby.

Little mafioso walked toward door and ordered Tsuna downstairs. That moment Tsuna felt...This day is coming to be horrible..

" We are going now!" Nana hugged Tsuna and ruffled his hair. " Be a good boy and study well, while we are gone, right? Reborn will take a good care of you"  
Gokudera was there too whining, how he wants to stay and protect his Juudaime. " Dont make me go! I dont want to!"  
Tsuna had to go to him and calm him down. " Dont worry, Gokudera. Im gonna be okay. Reborn is here too."  
" Yes, im here so you can go and enjoy some vacation." said Reborn suddenly. Brunette looked at baby and saw, that Reborn is really tense. Like something is bothering him.  
" JUUDAIMEEE!" Gokudera flew on Tsuna and pulled him down with him, hugging. " I dont want to go! Who knows, what happens and as a right hand man, i cant afford this to my soul and heart!"  
" Something else will be going through your heart and soul, if you dont start going." Mentioned Reborn quietly, pulling his hat on his eyes more.  
" But..." Gokudera felt suddenly very evil aura coming from baby and got off from Tsunayoshi. " please.. Please be careful!" Yelled bomb-man, when he was pushed in a van by baseball-idiot. " Dont worry, he will be okay! Bye, Tsuna!" waved Yamamoto, while van started to disappear to distance. Finally.. it was gone.  
Tsuna sighed and stretched himself before going in. He wasnt eaten any breakfeast, because of all that running around and now he was simply happy, that he could eat in silence. Of course, if to leave out Reborn, who seemed for some reason angry.  
" Um...Reborn?" Tsuna quietly asked, looking rather scared to actually ask, what is on his mind.  
" What is it?" His tone was colder, than any ice cube.  
Tsuna shivered. He wasnt expecting this cold tone.. " Uhm...Ehmm..." Boy fiddled with his fingers.  
" Just spill it out. Who knows, what you are thinking."  
" I just wanted to ask... What kind of practice we will have today?" Boy drank quickly his juice and looked cowardly towards Reborn, who smirked. Creepy...  
" Today we will study. Since yesterday was long day for you and you fell asleep as soon as you came home, you didnt do you homework."  
" But its saturday!" Tsuna jumped up from table and spilled his leftover juice.  
" So?" Reborn raised eyebrow, while looking at boy, who was now in panic.  
Brunette ran to sink and grabbed some random cloth piece to start cleaning off spilled juice, while mumbling something to himself.  
Baby mafioso put newspaper on the table, glanced for a moment Tsuna and started to go upstairs. " If you are ready here, come up. We start with math."  
" Why math..." whispered boy to himself, while hearing little steps going upstairs.

This was absolutly like going to lions lair. Tsuna took slow steps on stairs. He didnt want definently be kicked or smacked by that little baby, who tend to use dangerous measurs to make Tsuna learn. Knowing Reborn, everything was possible. EVERYTHING.  
Boy stood behind his room door. Never ever he had been so scared to go in his room. His hand was shaking, when he opened the door to look empty room.  
" Eh?" Tsuna stepped in and looked in every corner. No sign of Reborn. What the heck happened?  
Boy noticed, that window was open. Maybe he jumped out?!  
He ran quickly to window and looked out. No sign there either. It was anyways foolish to think, that Reborn could make suicide.. Especially by jumping out from window.  
" What are you doing there?"  
Tsuna froze. It wasnt voice of Reborns...It was much older..and teasing? Boy turned slowly around to face a grown up man, who was sitting on Tsunas bed and looking at him, smiling and enjoying completly brunettes face.  
" Wha...what!? How...When... Reborn?!" Tsuna mumbled and was like hit with a rock. Its just impossible..  
Reborn stood up, fixed his hat and came closer to young boy, who was now shaking all over. Not from fear, but from shock.  
He stopped, when was almost against Tsuna. He could feel his heartbeats, what went faster and faster...Hotness of his body.. Especially boys blushing face. Million ideas ran through Reborns mind, what he could do that moment...But no.  
Man reached from table a math book and handed it to Tsuna. " Im not gonna explain to you, why im in this form, but right now lets study." Letting out shining smile, what almost blinded boy, when he took the book.  
They sat down behind table and Tsuna tried to consentrate on his homework. His mind didnt stop puzzling, why Reborn is changed suddenly. There must be some explanation, but asking him... Who knows...  
Boy raised math book on the level of his chocolate brown eyes and secretly observed Reborn, who was now looking out from window. He seemed to enjoy the slight sunlight.  
suddenly his eyes turned to Tsuna, who couldnt resist looking back. Book fell on the table and brunette asked from mafioso with whispering voice : "Why are you like this?"  
Black haired man came to Tsuna, took from his wrist and pulled him up against himself.  
" You ask why? Because i couldnt stand seeing those brats all the times trying to hit on you, that Gokudera first in line." Man stroked Tsunas cheek and continued " What is it about you, that makes me so protective? Why do i want to go and kill them every time, when they touch you?" Grip around Tsunas wrist went stronger and boy couldnt do anything more, than just stand there and be striked by this sudden confess.  
" i...umm.. They dont hit-" Tried Tsuna explain, but Reborns eyes made him shut up.  
" This is, why you are soo naive. Cant you see, how that Gokudera always hugs you? Always tries to be best for you?! Today.. when that idiot hugged you and didnt want to go..  
I wanted to murder him with the most gruesome ways. This is why i was angry.. cold and ignorant. Tsuna... " Reborn nuzzled against young boys neck, what was soo soft and warm.  
" R..Reborn..." whispered Tsuna, tilting his head and letting older man leave trail of kisses on his neck.  
" Dont say anything.. I know you like me too. Since the first time, when i showed up in front of you like this. Im hitman. I know such things wayy too well."  
" Yes...but..aahh..." Boy couldnt finish his sentence. Reborn had slided his hand under Tsunas shirt and now kissed him behind his ear, pushing away that soft, brown hair what smelled like strawberries. That boy was really too sweet to be a leader of mafia.  
Reborns voice was melting near Tsunas ear. " Why dont you just admit it? I wont bite.. Atleast not much." saying that, he pushed young boy on the bed and kissed him on lips.  
Tsunas eyes were wide open and his whole face was red. Yes.. He needed Reborn. His mind wanted to accept that. Everything about that man was so addicting, soo blinding...soo...dreamy?  
Boys arms slowly went around Reborns neck, who smiled teasingly and bited Tsunas lower lip. " So you accept me."  
" Why shouldnt i... Reborn..." Tsuna made his cowardly attempt to hug older man, who now smiled and patted his head. " You really are cute, Tsunayoshi."  
Suddenly Reborn felt, warm teardrops against him. " Tsuna...Why are you crying?" He hold from young boy shoulders and looked at him seriously.  
Tsuna looked with his tears full eyes at Reborn and cried out " i...im happy! Thats why... i cry..."  
" Geez.. what am i supposed to do with you" smiled hitman and hugged boy, who now was sobbing.  
" Be with me" mumbled Tsuna. His heart and soul had long belonged to Reborn, not even knowing it himself. Now all those feelings struck him, like some truck.  
" Dont worry. I will be." Reborn tilted Tsunas head up a bit and kissed him.  
Warm and welcoming.  
That night they spent together. And will spend together next 1000 years more.  
All they wanted..  
To be always and forever together. They might not say it outloud but.. They knew without saying that.

You are part of me.. And i will never let go of you..  
No matter what happens...Always with you.

-  
Soo what do you think? XD I know i know.. Im not good in writing stuff like that but i want to try.. pleaase give me some rewievs? :D  
I could learn sooo much :D  
anyways... How was it? XD  
GAAHHH IM HYPER AND NERVOUS! XD  
Too many " XD" i knoow! Cant help it!  
My first time ever fan fictioon after all! :D  
yea.. i will shut up now XD  
Hope you looove it!  
...


End file.
